


Still

by aestivali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Held Down, M/M, bottom Khadgar, top Lothar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: When Khadgar pushes him, Lothar pushes back.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



"Harder," grunted Khadgar, sweaty hands scrabbling at Lothar's ass.

"Not enough, little mage?" teased Lothar, already thrusting into him at quite a pace.

"Nowhere near," muttered Khadgar, still desperately grasping at him.

"I'm so sorry," Lothar said sarcastically, grabbing Khadgar's hands and pinning them to the bed.

"Come _on_ ," demanded Khadgar, struggling to break free. "Harder."

Lothar shoved Khadgar down and held him there. In one easy movement, he pushed his huge cock all the way in.

And then he stopped.

And didn't move.

"I hate you," groaned Khadgar.

"No, you don't," chuckled Lothar, and began to fuck him slowly.


End file.
